


Bubble Trouble

by Xesahc



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Wario Land (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Captain Syrup gets fucked by a bubble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slapstick, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesahc/pseuds/Xesahc
Summary: While on the run from Wario, Captain Syrup and her crew stumble upon a set of ruins beneath the sea. As they wander the hidden temple, they awaken a long dormant creature who sets his eyes on Captain Syrup.
Relationships: Captain Syrup/Awabō
Kudos: 1





	Bubble Trouble

"Faster, you waddling curs! He can't be far behind!"

Captain Syrup's boots clicked against the ancient marble floor before her. Slung over her back was a sack filled up with loot she and her men plundered from Wario's castle. Behind her, three Pirate Gooms carefully balanced similar bags on top of their heads. Their stubby little legs struggled to keep with the long strides of their captain.

"But Cap'n," sighed one Goom. "We're goin' as fast as we can!"

"We need some rest!" whined another. "We've been running from the smelly one all day!"

"You need some rest?!" The thieving pirate captain glared back at her crew. Her icy stare nearly froze the stout sailors in place. "Who do you think he's going to gun for first once he catches up to us?!" The Pirate Gooms fell silent. They knew better than to raise their voices and risk invoking their captain's wrath. Instead, they shifted their eyes downwards and remained silent as the ran.

Captain Syrup nodded at the sight of her men's submissiveness. "That's what I thought. Now quit your belly-aching and follow me!" She led her crew down a stone corridor, leading deeper into the ancient temple they had found themselves in. "And if anyone drops their booty, I'll keelhaul all three of you and send you straight the deepest pits of the Underwhere!"

It had been a long day. Ever since her treasure was stolen by Wario back on Kitchen Island, Captain Syrup had been waiting for the chance to get her ill-gotten goods back. She had tracked down every possible lead for the hideout of her new nemesis, desperate for her chance at revenge.

It wasn't long before she learned Wario had used her treasure to purchase his own castle. The giant "W" that hanged over the front entrance was probably what gave it away. The Black Sugar Gang made quick work pilfering the dungeons for Syrup's precious loot. Her crew left quite a mess by flooding his castle while Wario slept. It was the perfect heist.

But if there was one mistake Syrup made, it was underestimating greedy treasure hunter. Wario proved to be a relentless foe, rampaging through her own personal army. Her bravest commanders could do nothing to stop the yellow juggernaut. Once Wario was onboard her flagship, it was only a matter of time before he sank the entire ship to the bottom of the sea.

It was only a stroke of luck that led Syrup and her crew to an ancient temple hidden deep beneath the waves. The temple had been long abandoned by whoever made it centuries ago. A steady supply of air kept the Black Sugar Gang alive as they hid within its walls. Unfortunately, Wario had followed after them into the submerged ruins. So, the fact they could still breathe was little consolation.

Captain Syrup continued to travel down the twisting corridors that dotted the temple. Down the end of one hallway, she saw a bright light leading into an open area. If there was anyway out of this forsaken temple, Syrup reasoned it would be down there.

"This way!" shouted Captain Syrup. The Pirate Gooms dragged their heels behind her. Their feet were sore from what seemed like an eternity of running for their lives. The exhausted trio barely caught up before their captain sprinted down the hall. Ever loyal and fearful, the Gooms followed in her steps.

Captain Syrup rushed out into the light and paused. For once in her life, she was at a loss of words. Before her dark eyes lay a classic arena, with great marble walls erected in a magnificent circle. A series of stone columns wrapped around each other as the reached to the surface above.

Wait, the surface? Syrup could see the Sun overhead, casting long shadows from the ripples of the water over the arena. It was as if the entire temple was hidden with one giant bubble, protecting it from the scouring waves of the ocean. Syrup frowned. It seemed almost too easy for something to pop whatever seal was keeping the air in. It was just too precarious to have lasted all these years.

Something had to be holding the structure together.

"Whoa!" shouted Captain Syrup. She stumbled forward as she felt something soft hit the back of her leg. Looking over her shoulder, she saw one of her Pirate Gooms lying flat on his face right where she was standing. His spear lay by his feet. The pirate captain's eyes narrowed. "Watch where you're going! You could've skewered me if you actually held your spear properly!"

The Pirate Goom sat up and looked over to his buddies. They all seemed to share the same befuddled look.

"Uh, Cap'n? Are you scolding me for running into you or not holding onto my spear?"

Captain Syrup gritted her teeth. "Why you--!" She clenched her fist and stomped towards her henchmen. The Pirate Goom leapt up and grabbed his spear. He quickly hid behind his crew mates, shuddering with fear.

"Please Cap'n!" shouted the Pirate Goom. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

"It better not" said Captain Syrup. "Because if there's one person you should be afraid of, it's not Wario. It's me. Got it?".

The Pirate Gooms all nodded. Satisfied they had learned their lesson, Syrup decided to survey the arena. Her eyes shifted across the walls bordering the inside of the arena, searching for a way out. There were multiple entryways dotting the coliseum, but none of them looked any different from the one they just exited. Syrup placed her finger beneath her chin. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

Just then, a booming laugh echoed from all sides of the arena. The coarse laughter grew in volume as the walls amplified their intensity.

"Afraid of you?!" the voice cackled. "Oh, my dear, there are far greater things for you to fear in this world! Like me." The Pirate Gooms huddled together. Even the great Captain Syrup's resolve slightly faltered upon hearing the voice's maniacal tone. She could immediately tell she wasn't listening to the gruff chuckles that belonged to Wario. No, she was listening to something far older.

Still, she couldn't show any signs of weakness. A good captain had to set an example for her crew.

"Who are you?" asked Captain Syrup. "Show yourself!" Her voice pierced through the empty coliseum, matching the intensity of her new opponent. Syrup stood tall in front of her men. If anyone was going to be scaring them, it should be her.

The voice cackled once more. "I have existed long before your time, and I will last long after. The good people who built this temple feared my power and paid the ultimate price for the hubris." The protective bubble that shielded the ruins began to wobble in place. The weight of the entire ocean waned against the barrier surrounding them. The Pirate Gooms covered their eyes and whimpered.

But she remained unfazed by such threats. "I am the great Captain Syrup, and I ask once again," she boasted. "Who are you?"

As she turned to face her hidden foe, Syrup remained oblivious as a few large bubbles floated down towards her crew. The poor Pirate Gooms were too busy shivering to notice the incoming bubbles. Before they knew what hit them, their spears had already hit the ground. In a few swift moments, the Pirate Gooms were entrapped in their own separate bubble, taking their bags of loot along for the ride.

The Black Sugar Gang screamed for their captain to save them, but it was already too late. By the time Captain Syrup had turned around, her crew was already being carried far above the arena out of her reach. Her bright eyes widened as their calls for help slowly faded in the distance. Not only had she lost what remained of her crew, but also what was left of her treasure.

"Alright, you snivelling creep!" shouted Syrup. "I'm giving you until the count of five to return what rightfully belongs to me! That is, if you value your pitiful life!"

Cruel laughter echoed through the arena once more. "Oh, my sweet Syrup. It's been ages since someone had gazed upon my form. But since you asked nicely, I suppose I could offer you a peek." Syrup gritted her teeth. How dare someone toy with her like that. Whoever he was, he would soon pay for taunting the leader of the Black Sugar Gang.

A cloud of bubbles started leak from the entryways to the arena. They quickly coalesced into a thick foam that coated the marble walls. Slowly, a shape formed in the suds that piled in front of Captain Syrup. She tightened her grip on her sack of treasure. Like hell she was handing it over to some primordial creature from the deep. A pirate had standards to uphold.

"Behold, foolish mortal!" the figure cried out. "The great king lost from time immemorial. The sinker of cities, the scourer of worlds! Despair, for I am the mighty Awabō, the Bubble King!"

Captain Syrup braced herself as the figure leapt out of the foam and landed by her feet. As he stood before her, Syrup's gaze tilted downwards. The great Awabō... was only a couple of feet tall.

He was a stout thing, a bubble with only the faintest hint of arms or legs. He bore thick bushy eyebrows and a sinister sneer, but overall was far from an imposing figure. As Awabō stepped towards her, the very act of walking seemed to be a struggle for him. Every small bounce was like a fight to keep his feet planted on the ground. Syrup thought he almost looked cute if it wasn't for his manic grimace.

"Seriously?" chuckled Syrup. "I was expecting something a bit taller. Especially for someone who calls himself the Bubble King".

"You dare to insult me?!" shouted Awabō. He furrowed his eyebrows as he hopped in place. "I've struck men down for saying less! You will learn your place wench and learn to respect me!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Captain Syrup turned her nose up at the little bubble standing before her. She didn't have time to entertain whatever game he was playing. "Look, why don't you just run along before you accidentally pop yourself or something? Just give me back my crew, and maybe I'll forget this ever happened."

The Bubble King leered at her, his grin showing off his surprisingly sharp teeth.

"Oh, I don't think you'll ever forget this, my sweet Syrup."

Before Captain Syrup could respond to such a brazen pass at her, Awabō clenched his eyes shut and groaned. Slowly, his body filled up with air. Syrup took a few cautious steps back as his torso expanded several times its original size. Awabō continued inflating himself, growing and growing until he finally towered over her.

When he finished, Awabō's eyes snapped open. A sinister smile spread across his cheeks. Awabō started cackling, his boisterous laughs sending chills down Syrup's spine.

In that moment, she knew she had made a mistake. Syrup pivoted on her heels and bolted back towards the hallway she entered from. Her boots clicked against the floor of the coliseum, sending up clouds of suds as she ran. Syrup would think of a way to retrieve her stolen loot later. Right now, she just had to focus on getting the hell out of there.

Awabō chuckled as the pirate thief ran away. With a simple flex of his stubby legs, Awabō bounced high into the air and floated with the greatest of ease. His near-weightless body allowed him to hover in the air like a star in the sky. Captain Syrup dove towards the entrance, but slipped on the thick foam that piled at her feet. Once Awabō drifted directly above her sprawled body, he shot down and plummeted right on top of Syrup.

Syrup closed her eyes, but felt no pain. Instead, the only sensation she felt was a thin membrane wrapping around her body. When she opened her eyes, the arena around was distorted. Syrup's face was reflected in front of her, covered by a slight rainbow sheen.

"W-wait a minute," she said. "What's going on?" As she spoke, Syrup could hear her own stammers being muffled by her surroundings. In fact, she couldn't hear much of anything besides that.

When she sat up, Syrup noticed her feet were no longer touching the ground. She was floating above the arena... with her sack of loot lying on the ground.

As Syrup looked around her, she quickly realized what was going on. Just like her men who were carried away by his bubbles, Awabō had trapped her inside the confines of his own bubble body.

In a blind panic, Syrup dug her nails into the inner walls of Awabō's body, but to no avail. Her fingers simply prodded off against the rounded surface of his insides. Syrup pressed her hand against his body and pushed with all her might. Awabō's body stretched like a balloon, but soon returned to its original shape. Captain Syrup sat in the middle of his torso, like a hamster inside a ball.

"So," the Bubble King cackled. "What was that about me popping myself? As you can see, I'm quite durable when I need to be."

"You won't get away with this!" Captain Syrup sneered.

"Oh, my darling. I haven't even begun."

A low tremble vibrated throughout Awabō's body. Syrup braced herself against the inside of his body. She several feet above the arena and dreaded the thought of the surface tension of her kidnapper breaking apart.

Down by her legs, a second bubble slowly inflated in front of her. Connected to the inside of Awabō's body, it grew into a round, elongated shape. It was the same shape and size of a large cucumber, and twitched as Syrup stared at it.

"Oh no..."

Before Captain Syrup could react, the walls wrapped around her hands and feet. A thin membrane kept her limbs at bay as the shape in front of her grew in size. Syrup's legs were spread apart as Awabō' cock slowly extended towards her crotch.

"Release me!" Syrup strained against her bonds in a vain attempt to escape. The ends of her extremities were practically vacuum-sealed against the inside of her captor. She flailed and shouted, but remained firmly in place.

Up above, she heard Awabō's cruel laughter. "I must admit, it's been a while since a mortal woman has caught my eye." Syrup recoiled as she felt his cock brush up against her leg. "But for you, my sweet Syrup, I'm willing to make an exception."

Syrup closed her eyes shut. This was happening whether she wanted it or not. And getting fucked by a giant bubble monster was definitely not on her bucket list.

The first thing she felt was Awabō's cock pressing up against the crotch of her pants. She was least thankful she was wearing baggy leggings, as it offered a layer of protection beneath her waist. Awabō pushed his cock harder against her, pressing up against the fabric of her clothing.

Syrup could feel every curious prod and hoped that the Bubble King would lose eventually lose interest and let her go. After a few seconds of respite, the prodding stopped. Syrup opened her eyes. Between her legs, she saw Awabō's cock deflating and retreating away from her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps now he would let her go. But just as Syrup let her guard down, she noticed Awabō's cock beginning to inflate again. This time, the phallic bubble curved ever so slightly as it reached her feet. It slid up against her ankle and entered an opening at the bottom of her right pant leg.

Captain Syrup tried to kick Awabō away, but her foot was still firmly attached to the inside of his belly. The slick surface of his cock travelled up the side of her calf. A thin layer of moisture clung to her skin as it continued to inflate in length. Going up against her thigh, Awabō chuckled. Soon, the thieving intruder would be all his. It was only a matter of time.

Despite her best attempts to squirm her way out of this, it was no use. Eventually, Syrup felt Awabō's cock slip beneath the folds of her panties. Like a curious snake, it explored its new surroundings looking for a place of entry. The tip of his cock grazed against the lips of her vagina. Shivers shot down Syrup's spine. She contorted her body in every way possible. But the more she squirmed, the more the Bubble King seemed to enjoy it.

Once she had twisted her body to just the right angle, Awabō violently inflated his cock to finally penetrate the pirate captain. Syrup howled. Not so much in pain, but from sheer shock. Her mind struggled to comprehend what was happening to her body, for it was such a surreal experience.

The easiest comparison her mind could think of was a wet balloon. The pressure from inside was immense, but it felt almost weightless. Awabō exuded a natural lube from his body, which made his cock slip in quite easily during the first few thrusts. His cock slid in and out her pussy, its moist surface feeling pleasant as it entered Syrup.

Syrup clenched her eyes shut and moaned. As much she hated to admit it; Awabō was brushing up against all the right places. His girth was immense and pressed up against every square inch inside of her. Syrup had never been fuller in all her life.

With each thrust, Awabō's cock slid against her g-spot. Syrup bit her lip, trying to contain her pleasure. She didn't want that round freak to know he was making her feel like a proper lady. Her cheeks flushed with color. Beads of sweat dripped down the side of her face. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Awabō cackled. She couldn't resist his charms.

Deep within her body, Syrup felt like she was being stretched. Awabō continued to thrust between her legs, but something had changed. His cock pressed up even tighter against the walls of her vagina. It was a subtle shift, but Syrup put together what was going on. Awabō was inflating the size of his dick while he was fucking her.

Syrup cried out. Awabō's cock was taking up valuable space and it was driving her crazy. Each thrust carried air into the phallic bubble. And as his cock grew in size, it pushed up harder against her g-spot. Captain Syrup was close to her tipping point. She didn't care about getting back the gold she stole. She didn't care about getting revenge on Wario. She didn't even care about returning to the service. All that her body wanted right now was sweet release.

Her loins stirred. Syrup trembled as the pressure built up inside her. Awabō thrusted harder and faster, cackling with manic glee. Fluid gushed from Syrup's pussy as his cock filled her up. She couldn't fit in much more. She was already filled up. Awabō simply was too much for her to handle. If he expanded his cock anymore, Syrup felt like she would've burst.

And with one last thrust, that's exactly what happened. Awabō shot his load into Syrup, causing her to scream to heavens in blind ecstasy. Time stopped as a warm sensation filled her womb. The Bubble King's cock slowly deflated as it released more of his seed into the leader of the Black Sugar Gang.

Once Awabō pulled out, Syrup recognized the fluid that had pumped into her. It felt porous on her skin and tingled as it leaked out of her pussy. Her mind drifted to the relaxing nights she spent in her tub, letting the soap suds soak into her skin as she bathed.

Bubble foam. His jizz was made out of bubble foam.

Syrup threw her head back. Her breathing was rapid. Sweat trickled down the sides of her body. Syrup's legs involuntarily twitched as she felt Awabō's cock slide down the side of her leg. It left a layer of suds as it deflated. Just as he pulled out the side of her pant leg, Awabō shot one last load of foam down the side of her calf.

"Ah," sighed Awabō. "Now, wasn't that fulfilling? I certainly enjoyed myself."

Captain Syrup was still gasping for air. She was still processing what had just happened to her. Right by her foot, Awabō's cock was reabsorbed into the inner walls of his body. Aside from the thick white foam trickling down her leg, no trace of it was left behind.

"You..." gasped Syrup. "... bastard."

The air was thick inside of the Bubble King. Was this to be Captain Syrup's ultimate fate? To become a love slave to a freakish bubble? Is this what the great leader of the Black Sugar Gang was to be reduced to?

Because if so, there were worse fates.

Between her heavy sighs, Syrup heard a series of sounds echoing from the arena below her. A series of thick thuds barreled down one of the entrances to the arena. The distinctive sound of heavy boots triggered memories from earlier in the day. The reason she was under the sea in the first place.

"Oh god... not him."

The Bubble King scowled. The heavy stomps grew louder as a heavy-set figure emerged from the shadows. Decked in purple overalls over a yellow shirt, the stout man bore a striking moustache and a cap with a large "W" emblazoned atop the brim of his cap.

"Is this one of yours?" asked Awabō.

"You wish..." said Captain Syrup.

"No matter then." Awabō's body trembled. The membrane holding Syrup's limbs in place retreated. "He will suffer the same fate as the rest of your crew!" From within the confines of his body, Syrup watched as Awabō split himself in two. His head and limbs pulled away from his body, leaving her to float above the air in a featureless bubble.

Awabō turned back towards the pirate captain. Now the same size he was when they first met, a sinister grin spread across his face. "Stay here, my sweet Syrup. I'll deal with your hero."

Syrup watched as the Bubble King descended to the bottom of the arena. Awabō cackled all the way as he confronted the portly treasure hunter. Syrup's eyes remained transfixed on the two. She had no idea what was going to happen next.

The next few minutes were truly a sight to behold. Wario proved to be far more agile than his figure would suggest. He leapt over the Bubble King and avoided his blows. Awabō pulled every trick in the book; vicious pounces, streams of bubbles, even creating duplicates of himself. But Wario persevered through every tactic his sudsy foe tried.

Eventually, Wario stomped on the Bubble King's head. A loud pop rang out as his body pressed against the floor. A puff of air escaped from his body and carried Awabō out of the arena. Syrup smiled. Her captor was no more.

But as Awabō sailed over the horizon, the bubble holding Syrup began to shake. With his defeat, he no longer held any power over his bubbles. Syrup glanced down to the ground. It was a long way down.

"Oh, cra-"

That was all that Syrup could muster before her bubble popped. The wind rushed through her face as she plummeted to the ground. Landing face-first into solid marble flooring, stars twirled in front of Syrup's eyes. Pain shot through her body, followed by an intense numbness.

When Syrup opened her eyes, she saw Wario staring at her. Her arch-enemy turned into her saviour. He rushed towards her side. Really rushed towards her side. Elbow first in fact.

It was really was one of those days.

With a single thrust of his arms, Wario cold-clocked Syrup out of the ruins and back up to the surface. As she hurdled through the air, she saw her Pirate Gooms shooting up from the ruins right behind her. What stood out to her even more was the absence of their bags of loot.

As she shot through the force field and entered open water, Syrup noticed the bubble shielding starting to dissipate. With Awabō vanquished, the force field he used to protect the ruins dissolved. The ocean soon consumed the ancient temple and all the treasure within.

Captain Syrup had been through a lot that day. The loss of her ship, the loss of her loot, and experiencing a giant bubble monster having his way with her. But at the end of it all, there was only one thing she took away from her adventure: never stand between Wario and his treasure.

Well, she mused. At least not without a back-up plan next time.

\----


End file.
